


Hope

by ElStark



Series: Bellarke Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: The 100
Genre: Bellamy PoV, F/M, the HUG, these two will be my death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested, here it is THE HUG from Bellamy's POV.<br/>Had so much fun in writing it.<br/>No better gift for my birthday from myself xD<br/>Hope you'll like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Bellamy's POV..
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

They were walking on the now familiar path to return to Camp Jaha. Octavia was helping Monroe while Bellamy half carried the girl they just had saved.

 

"I know I already said it, but thank you for saving me.."

 

Bellamy looked at her and shook his head "You don't need to thank me, anyone would've done the same.." He said thinking specifically of someone.

 

"No.. No they wouldn't have, but you didn't give up on me, so thanks, I owe you.." she said with wide eyes and for a moment he saw another girl beside him.

 

The girl he had thought about in the split second he decided to lower himself and do the right thing.

 

The girl with those big green eyes, that could bring out the worse and the very best of him.

 

He looked up at the sky.

 

Clarke.

 

That girl wasn't here anymore, dead most likely, since he saw her father's watch, he lost that little hope he had to see her again. She would've never given it up..

 

Or maybe he was wrong and she was alive.. His heartbeat quickened as the thought came through his mind.

 

No.

 

He couldn't do this to himself. Hell, he couldn't do this to his friends.

 

Sooner he accepted that she was gone, sooner he could concentrate on finding those of their people that were still alive.

 

 He wondered what would she say if she knew that he saved this one girl, when the time was pressing for saving their friends.. He knew she would've done the same. Maybe she would've smiled one of those little proud smiles, that a few times she'd flashed at him.

 

His chest tightened at the thought that he was too late to save _her_ of all people.

 

He was alone now. Even if the the rest of the ark was here now, and in theory he wasn't in charge of anyone, he felt that if he didn't save his friends it would all be on him.

 

It hadn't been easy being in charge when there were two of them, now it felt like the weight on his shoulders had quadruplicated. He guessed it made sense, since she was the brain of the two.

Now he had to think twice and try to imagine what she would've said, everytime there was a pressing choice to make.

 

It was exhausting.

 

 He just hoped he was doing a good job at assuming what she would've said.

 

 By then, they had reached camp Jaha and he shouted for someone to come help them carry the girls.

 

"What happened?" He recognised the guy that asked the question as one of the helpers of Clarke's mom.

 

"We found this girl, hanging on a cliff a couple oh hours from here, she's a bit shaken, one of us died in the process to save her.." the man nodded and shouted to bring stretchers to bring the wounded girls in the medical tent.

 

"How did she got shot?" the man asked nodding to Monroe.

 

"We were attacked by grounders, you should check for poison, most of the time they put it on the tips.." the doctor nodded again and followed the stretchers.

 

_Bellamy_

 

he wasn't sure why but he felt the urge to turn around. The sun was still up and was making everything shine, but his eye immediately caught something gold and his heart skipped a beat and then started to beat furiously in his chest.

 

 She was there. Surrounded by a halo of light. She was smiling. And she was looking at him. He felt his knees going weak.

 

Oh God. Had he start hallucinating?

 

Then she start to walk towards him and then she was running. He couldn't move. Too afraid that if he did, he'd discover that he imagined everything.

 

Now she was just a couple of feet away and he held his breath readying himself for her to disappear. But then he was pushed back, and her tiny arms were around his neck, he let go of his breath and breathed her in.

He put his arms around her, and held her as close as humanly possible. He closed his eyes so that everything he could feel was Clarke.

He let the feeling of her body pressed on his and her sweet smell sink in.

 

"I knew it!"

 

 That little whisper made him shiver and then he believed. She really was there. And he was holding her.

 

He didn't want to let go, so he cling to her as long as he could.

When they pulled back he made sure to not let her completely go as he took her face in his hands and took her in. His stomach dropped as his eyes scanned all her angry looking wounds.

 

"I knew it!" she repeated "If anyone could make it through it was you." He didn't know he still could smile so widely until then.

 

 "Well, the same it could be said for you" he arched an eyebrow "You look like you faced an entire colony of grounders by yourself.."

 

 Her grin faltered and then disappeared for a while as she look away from him. His heart sank at the thought of what kind of nightmares she'd to face.

 

Then she looked up and before she could say something he told her a fraction of the things that made him stay awake most nights after the battle "You have no idea of how happy I am that you're alive and standing, princess.." She smiled and looked down before looking up again and fixing him with her eyes, leaving him no room to doubt her words.

 

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea.." His smile was so wide that he thought his face might split in two, but he didn't care. She was there and now, he dared to hope. Maybe they could really save their friends now.

 

Then the spell was broken, as his little sister made a big show of clearing her throat. Clarke stepped completely back so that there was no contact left. And he fought the urge to reach over and grab her again.

 

"Who would have said it, you two hugging? That's something that will make history!"

 

 He rolled his eyes and punched his sister as Clarke laughed. He couldn't help a grin though. He realized that he was, since a long time, close to what felt like happiness. His sister was safe and so his Clarke..

 

 _His_?

 

 Since when did he start to think of her like that?

 

He felt his hand being grabbed by hers and his stomach felt funny.

 

 "Come, We have to save our friends, now"

 

That brought him back from whatever he had felt and squeezed her hand as he followed her into the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to let me know what you think ;)


End file.
